


Staring Contest. [Translated to Spanish]

by Cazuelin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: "Ollie," Barry sonrió. "Vamos a tener un concurso de miradas."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work does not belong to me, credits to its original author. I only translated it into Spanish.  
> Nota: Este trabajo no me pertenece, créditos a su autor original. Sólo lo traduje al español

| _ **Concurso de miradas.**_ |

"Ollie," Barry sonrió. "Vamos a tener un concurso de miradas."

Oliver no se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro. Y él respondió con una sola palabra. "No"

La sonrisa de Barry se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no?"

Oliver se sentó dejando su libro sobre la mesa y miró a Barry. "¿Si digo que si vas a dejarme terminar esto?", Preguntó, mientras hacía un gesto hacia el libro.

"Sí."

Oliver se quedó mirando a los ojos de Barry por lo que pareció una media hora. Pero era realmente medio segundo. Iba a parpadear pronto. Y sabiendo que si lo hacía Barry no pararía de hablar de ello -por lo que se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Barry a la ligera y breve. Era, sin embargo, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos cerraran los ojos.

"Fue un empate." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hiciste trampa." Oliver sacudió la cabeza. "No te besé."

"¿Lo harías otra vez? ¿O prefieres leer tu libro?" Oliver se inclinó para besar a Barry de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue corto y rápido. No era sólo una cierta manera de ganar o más bien no perder en un juego tonto. Fue un beso con pasión y amor.

Cuando se alejaban Barry habló, "Tú sabes que esto es todo lo que realmente quería." Oliver frunció el ceño.

"¿Un beso?" Barry negó con la cabeza.

“Atención." Oliver comenzó a sonreír.

"Bueno, ya te la puedo dar."

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algún error de traducción favor de decirme, a veces se me pasan algunos errorcitos :v


End file.
